FinaL Checkmate
by Stargaz3r
Summary: Years after the Kira incident, L, the world's greatest detective, remains. A new organization rises, posing a new regime of justice, and L must finish what he started. The game remains the same, yet the rules have all changed. R&R Deathnote/Gundam 00 X
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Stirring his tea slowly, L dropped three sugar cubes thoughtlessly into the steaming cup, one by one. The aroma of slowly steeping leaves filled the space around him, leaving the mouths of others in the room watering slightly, as if the tea were their own; though, none of them drank tea. Years ago, studies had been conducted to prove a link between the caffeine addictions across the globe and the rising cancer outbreaks. Not only did these studies succeed in linking the issues, they were victorious in smiting them as well. Upon direct orders from the World Health Board, all caffeinated products (including tea) were banned world wide. And, in order to prevent a relapse, so were their decaffeinated counterparts. Overnight, like alcohol and cigarettes before them, caffeine became a part of the past. L was still bitter about the verdict. _**Issues like these are mind over matter.**_ L thought to himself, _**Funny that the World Health board, the greatest medical corporation in existence, chose to ignore the search for a cure and instead created a disease to which there is no vaccination; angry Americans without morning coffee. **_In fact, though tea grinds were rare, the sugar cubes he added for flavour were even rarer. _**Another smart call by the health board**__, _L thought sarcastically to himself, _**by the time they're done, I'll have no habits left to break.**_Still, given L's extremely rare situation, laws were hardly applicable to him anymore. Turning towards the others in the room behind him on a swivelling recliner (one of the few things that hadn't been affected over the long years), he set the tea on a tray next to him.

Three pairs of eyes stared back at him like a small child would in the dinosaur section of a museum. For that is what L had become, a wonder of the human race. With the passing years, he had gone from famous detective to legendary deity. As a rough estimate, he now controlled more power than every world leader combined. Coughing slightly to break the eerie silence, he mumbled audibly, "What is it that you need?"

The others shuffled nervously; a few of them had never so much as heard L speak before and now held their breaths, star struck. L picked up his tea, taking in its bitter-sweet aroma, before continuing, "Now don't all speak at once…"

One of the executive officers stepped forward and started cautiously, "Ryuzaki, I don't know how to say this… we all came here from different nations and each of us has a different reason for being here… but there is a common cause to our call." He inhaled deeply before continuing, "Recently, there has been an open threat to every single government in power across the world… maybe more implied than not… you get the idea..."

As the officer continued to stutter his way through an explanation, L sighed and stared into the depths of his tea. _**Where did the days go when I was just another person on the street?**_ He thought to himself. _**They ended a long time ago,**_ his mind replied. While staring into his tea, L saw his reflection. Thick, matted hair strung out in all directions, obscuring his vision in some places. A single thumbnail was raised to his lips, a nervous habit he had never been able to break. To the ordinary man, he might've looked like an average college student malnourished due to lack of money; except for his traitorous eyes. They were those of a wise, old man, who had seen too much, learned more than was frighteningly normal, and thought on a level superior to everyone around him. L sighed deeply, _**I haven't aged a day, but I can certainly feel it. The world is a different place now, not the same one I grew up in. Politics are no longer controlled by corporations and economics; they are arranged by a few strong communists, with unlimited money and resources. Gone are the days when a man can rely simply upon intuition. **_

"…So you see it's really…and well…Ryuzaki?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh… I thought for a moment you weren't paying attention… never mind, I guess you might have a better idea of what I mean if you see it for yourself… would you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Would you like to see the video for yourself?"

Ryuzaki sighed, _**those days are long gone**_… "I would, thank you."

The nervous man crossed the room, grabbed a DVD from his coat pocket, and inserted it into a DVD player while L turned his chair around to face the massive TV/computer screen in front of him. Instantly, it filled up with the forms of two massive robotic machines; human like in appearance, yet more powerful and awe-inspiring. One of them was a bright green, while the other was coloured in blues, whites, reds, and yellows. The green humanoid prepared to assault the other when something unexpected happened. As if the other had been standing still, the multicoloured machine retaliated. Within a fraction of a second, the green robot had been decimated beyond repair and the multicoloured machine took flight. When countered in the sky by military aircraft, the machine continued to advance as if the others were not even there; predicting their movements, anticipating their actions, and retaliating expertly. When it appeared that it had finally been cornered, L watched in surprise as the military aircraft began to explode in mid-air. Knowing that it could not be the work of the cornered machine, L searched for the true reason. That was when he noticed the sniper on the ground, camouflaged in white with green touches. _**So**_, L thought to himself, _**while the multicoloured Mobile Suit held the military's attention in the sky, this other machine chose an ideal location on the ground, out of military range, and began sniping on the spot... clever. **_In a matter of minutes, the military had been eradicated and the two machines had disappeared into the sky. As the first clip cut out, a second showed a terrorist attack on one of the energy orbital elevators in space. As they prepared their final assault on the 'Pillar of Heaven', two more machines flew into the battlefield. Both of them were different than the previous ones, yet they still emanated the same aura of power. One, an expertly handled fighter jet, manoeuvred thorough the extremists and shot them down. A single terrorist escaped, but not for long; the second machine stood in its way. While the rogue prepared to run him down, the massive white and black machine primed an awesome weapon, locked onto the terrorist, and fired. With a staggeringly brilliant flash of light, the terrorist's machine vanished instantly as it was engulfed in the bright, pink glow; leaving no trace that it had ever existed.

When the second clip ended, a man appeared on the screen. His head was completely bald, except for the small brown goatee upon his chin. Appearing highly intellectual, he emanated the same aura of power as the machines, if not greater, despite being televised through a computer screen. Slightly Hungarian in appearance, he sat in the middle of a room that looked fittingly similar to that of the oval office in Washington DC, with one minor difference. A unique symbol of a yellow icon within a blue crest took the place of the eagle on the floor. Staring straight ahead, the man began in a slight accent, "We are Celestial Being. We are the paramilitary organization that possesses the mobile weapon, Gundam. Celestial Being's goal is to demolish the act of war in this world. We will not act for our own benefit. We stand for the greater goal of eradicating war. Now, we have a proclamation for all humankind. Political parties, religion, energy… no matter the reason, against all deeds of war, we will do all that is in our power to intervene."()

L stared blankly at the screen, unsure how to react. _**Could this be true, or was it just an elaborate hoax to scare the population into action?**_

As if reading his thoughts, the stuttering official continued, "We also obtained this information, if you may have your doubts to their authenticity."

The screen divided into four quadrants, each one with a different machine from the clips. As a camera zoomed in on each of them, four separate logos became very distinct, Gundam.

L shook his head slightly, "As convenient as that may be, it does not prove Celestial Being exists, it merely proves this man was well educated on these particular machines."

"I wish that were the case, Ryuzaki, but take this into consideration. Enact, the green Mobile Suit you saw fighting the multicoloured one, was the AEU's greatest prototype."

L stared at the man intently, the _**AEU's greatest prototype?**_ L slowly took a drink of his tea. _**Since the depletion of fossil fuels in the Earth, humans have been searching for energy alternatives. By creating three gigantic orbital elevators, which stand **__**35,790 kilometers from the Earth's surface into its geosynchronous orbit (in order to sustain its own weight in space), they were able to provide an overly abundant source of solar energy for the global population. Dividing Earth into three separate categories allowed energy to be distributed evenly from the three completed elevators. The World Economic Union (or Union) consists of the Organization of American states, Australasia, and Japan. Situated in South America, the Union is run primarily by the President of the United States. Operating a second functional elevator, the Human Reform League (or League) consists of China, Siberian Russia, India, South Asia, Mongolia, ASEAN (Southeast Asia), Papua New Guinea, Korea, and Taiwan. Finally, the Advanced European Nation (or AEU) formed by Iceland, Greenland, Anatolia, European Russia, and Europe itself, owns and operates the third completed 'Pillar of Heaven'. If one of these organizations did not have the ability to create a Mobile Suit powerful enough to counteract these machines, then Celestial Being must truly exist. **_

While L pondered, a second officer stepped forward who was obviously more confident than the first. With a voice heavy in Russian accent, he began, "Herr Ryuzaki, our time here grows short. I cannot stay here much longer, and I know the other generals cannot either. Our nations need us, for we do not know when these people will strike next. We have been elevated to a full scale, world wide alert. If there is anything you need, then now is the time to speak."

L looked up from his tea and found each man eagerly anticipating his next words. Taking another drink, L sighed silently. _**This is the most complicated situation the world has been challenged with for a very long time, and we did not fare well the last time. In fact, that was a direct result of my own personal mistakes. Yet, who else could've accomplished it? This was not a matter of ego; it was a matter of truth. I was the only man for the job then, I am the only one now.**_ Crouching over his tea, L shielded himself from the generals intent gazes while dark thoughts penetrated his mind. _**No, this is completely different than last time, the stakes are higher, time is even shorter, and now I am faced with an entire organization of idealists rather than a lone wolf. Not to mention, they possess weapons, technology, and methods more sophisticated than the most powerful political forces of Earth combined.**_ L frowned slightly, reconsidering his situation,_** no,**_ _**the rules may have changed, but the game remains the same.**_ After calculating every possibility, L knew there was only one solution that provided a remote chance of victory. Standing up shakily, he walked across the room, to the only window, and gazed outside. The sky was blue and cloudless, radiating with sunlight. A single bird flew freely across the warm, inviting sky while people walked together below, unaffected by this strange circumstance that would unite them so powerfully. L sighed,_** yes, the game remains the same and I must do what I must.**_

"Herr Ryuzaki, we await your orders."

L turned towards the patient officers and gazed at them soberly, "Very well general, here are my orders. I must have every bit of information your separate nations possess on this organization; I need to know all there is to know about them. If possible, I want a line tap on their communications; anything and everything they say and do could become crucial to our victory. At the moment, the world stands at a 12 chance to prevail, but that is completely dependant on how much I know; withholding information from me will not improve our chances. Furthermore, I need data on every single military operation that has occurred, is occurring, and is being planned under each country's leadership. This list must be updated for me every hour on the hour. All this information must be in my database by six PM tonight."

The officers looked in disbelief at each other, before the general finally replied, "You are joking, ja? You cannot be serious! There is absolutely no way that my people will disclose this much information to you! You are being unreasonable; this is out of the question!"

Ryuzaki stared levelly at the man, causing him to fidget, "May I remind you that it was 'your people' who came to me, not the other way around. If you cannot meet my expectations, then find someone else. After all, there must be someone out there better suited for the job than myself..."

The general opened his mouth, as if in retaliation, but then shut it quickly. Hesitating slightly, he mumbled curtly, "I will see what I can do…"

"No general, what you can do will not cut it. It is all or nothing."

An awkward silence filled the room. The general looked venomous, but Ryuzaki either did not notice or chose not to. Malevolently, he replied, "Very well, Ryuzaki… the Human Reform League will premise this, however reluctantly it may be…"

"…As will the AEU…" The stuttering officer added.

"…So shall the Union." The third general concluded.

"Is there anything else you require?" The first general curtly inquired.

L took another drink of his tea before replying, "There is just one more thing… but I must warn you in advance, though the other requests I have made are crucial, my final request is the most essential; it is also the most difficult and impossible for me to obtain. The fate of the world will be solely dependant upon each nation's full cooperation; anything short of that, and we shall not succeed…"

L took one final look out the window as the bird disappeared out of sight. Finishing the bitter grinds that remained at the bottom of his cup, L sighed and finished his sentence causing each general to object in absolute terror, fury, and outrage.

Thousands of miles away, sealed in seven thousand tons of cement and steel, secured by three individual algorithmic locks, and ensnared by over fifty armed guards as well as state of the art surveillance equipment, Yagami Light rested on a military issue cot.

Authors note: The majority of my research, especially regarding Gundam 00, was done on Wikipedia. I do not own Gundam 00 or Death note.

() This is a direct quote taken from Aeolia Schenburg in Gundam 00, Episode 1 and 2.

5


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just wanted to apologise for taking so long to post this chapter. School work has been really picking up (since it's near the end of the year now) and I have been unable to finish my editing. Thank you for understanding, I hope to post chapter three in the not too distant future. Without any futher ado...

CHAPTER TWO

Lying on a well worn, military issue cot, YagamiLight slowly closed his eyes. Like many times before, he tried imagining the sky; the sun peeking over the horizon in the morning as tiny beads of light before rushing over in continuous streams; the curious shadows cast upon the ground by clouds floating carelessly above; birds twittering and swirling on never-ceasing thermals and carefree winds; the quiet, gentle calm before a rain and the sweet, freshness following; the crimson blush beneath the sun's final intent gaze; the moon rising on a curtain of black velvet; the stars shining like diamonds. Yet, Yagami Light saw none of these things; only the vast, emptiness of the void surrounding him. Opening his eyes changed nothing, the void was still there. The sickly white room had been constructed in a perfect dome, giving the illusion of never ending. Hundreds of concealed cameras were all fixed upon him, but Light did not care. _**They will always be there, so I'm better off learning to live with them.**_

_**But you never will.**_ His mind replied,_** It does not matter how many lifetimes you spend in this room, you will never be used to them.**_ Pausing, Light silently agreed with this thought while vaguely recalling a time when L had done the same, in an attempt to reveal proof of Light's guilt firsthand. _**Yet, he never did.**_ He smirked at the thought; _**It was only at the very end of it all that Ryuzaki discovered my little secret.**_ Light's eyes darkened over as painful memories of the past swept over him. "Time for an exercise break, I suppose." He murmured to himself, trying to hold the darkness that was bound to overcome him, one day, at bay.

Preparing for vigorous training, he began to count aloud as his body weight shifted across his shoulders and arms; bringing his nose level with the ground, then above it again, "One…Two…"

Enveloped in the calm, monotonous pace of his body's rising and falling, Light started to think logically again._** These things are always mind over matter**_, _**I cannot allow myself to become trapped within my mind as well as within these walls, especially since that is what everyone is hoping for.**_ Light recalled his final moments above ground; the dull thunk of the judge's gavel, the intense release of pressure in the room as hundreds of spectators finally exhaled, and L's expression of triumph and grief. _**How quickly the tables had turned that fateful day…**_Knowing in his heart how easily the world could've fit into his palm did not change the outcome of the events. It all came back to that one moment in time where everything had been precariously held in the balance, and L's unexpected reaction. Calming himself down, he focussed on the numbers leaving his lips, "…49…50…"

Holding onto the calm that had again cleared his mind, Light carefully recalled his years in the past, treading his thoughts like a swimmer in the presence of a great white shark. Though many years had passed, sleepless nights were still spent pondering dangerous thoughts of a time when it had been Light who held the upper hand. _**I suppose the higher you stand, the harder you fall.**_ He remembered it as if it were yesterday; the faces of every man and woman who fell under his judgement remained as clear in Light's mind as if they hadn't actually breathed their last. _**Such was the way of life.**_ A normal man would've collapsed with guilt merely contemplating such acts, yet what Light felt was not guilt; it was satisfaction. _**People like that don't understand the true value of life and they thrive on the justice system's corrupt compassion. I see them for what they are and in the end, justice will always prevail. There can be no mercy for the merciless.**_ Fragments of his self control began to waver as he delved deeper into his thoughts. _**And yet, Ryuzaki does not seem to understand this. To him, justice is a warm blanket, a place to draw victims in while leaving offenders out, punishing them with the cold. However, the world is not divided into victims and criminals, neither is it divided by the strong and the weak.**_ Light's pace went off-tempo while his mind became agitated._** Victims of an awful tragedy sometimes sought out revenge by hunting down and killing unsuspecting, yet known affiliates of the murderer as 'closure'. Who then was the criminal, the heartless dead man or the headstrong victim?**_ Agitation became anger._** Under Ryuzaki's justice, many criminals, like the 'poor' victim, were sheltered under that warm blanket.**_ Light's eyes glazed over dangerously._** Our world is divided by the good and the evil, nothing else. Justice is not a warm blanket, it is an iron curtain; keeping the light inside and the darkness out.**_

"…99…100…101" Thoughts of Ryuzaki had brought forth the darkness within him, tempting to fray the bonds securing his consciousness. Light smiled to himself, _**You will not defeat me that easily, Ryuzaki; we will meet again. I cannot be contained forever, Kira will rise once more. **_Light suddenly recalled a time when L said that he enjoyed his company._** I wonder where these years have taken you, old friend? Have they been any kinder than they have to me?**_

6 6 6

Staring intently at the holographic monitor in front of him, L balanced various cubes of cakes and sweets on top of each other expertly, like a child would Lego blocks, before flicking them into his mouth and swallowing them upon impact. Half eaten pies and unfinished gelatine cups surrounded his work space, obviously regarded with much less attention then the screen in front of him. Leaning back in his comfortable, yet well worn, swivelling recliner with his knees drawn into his chest, L stared ceaselessly at the ghost of his past, who was now deeply enthralled by the momentum of his own body's rising and falling. According to patterns in his behaviour, exercise appeared to be Light's favourite past-time, but L saw something different than the readings upon the screen. From time to time, Light's eyes would glaze over. Quickly thereafter, with his brow furrowed in concentration, his pace would increase dramatically. Eventually, the darkness would leave his eyes and his momentous rate would drop back to a comfortable, almost monotonous, level. _**Exercise is not Light's past-time;**_ L thought to himself,_** it is his escape.**_ _**The greatest thing about solitary confinement was its affect upon the criminal. Even the hardest criminals cracked beneath the pressure after a few months time, yet after many life sentences in that room, Light managed to retain his sanity, even his calm demeanour.**_ _**Perhaps there was still strength left within him.**_ L both delighted and dreaded that thought's truth.

Sipping his tea, L stood up and turned away from the monitors, stretching his cramped legs for the first time that day. L glanced at the clock, _**5:58; it wasn't too late to call the whole operation off. In fact, all three world leaders were probably hoping for that very phone call. **_L considered that thought._** Why shouldn't they, this is, perhaps, the gravest decision their position of influence would possibly allow; in fact, that was even a stretch of their authority.**_ Taking another drink of his tea, L paced the room to the window, where a peculiar sight captured his attention. A blackbird that had flown past his window earlier was now seated on his windowpane, attending his wing which bent impossibly sideways. Confused by the situation, L's arm went limp, causing tea to splash across the floor. He cocked his head at the bird like a curious puppy, seeking answers for an unknown problem. The blackbird, in turn, tilted his head while chirping softly, as if requesting help. Setting his empty teacup on a tray, L reached towards the bird. Without hesitation, the bird eagerly hopped up onto his outstretched palm while chirping. L scratched his head with his free hand, unsure of what to do. _**How is this bird so certain I will help him, and why this window rather than others easier to access with a broken wing?**_

As if in reply to his thoughts, the bird chirped again and turned to face the window. Still puzzled, L glanced outside. Down below, many people were passing through a busy park; friends were laughing together, couples cuddled despite the heat, grandfathers proved to their grandsons having fun was not defined by age, and dogs bounded playfully with their masters. Understanding began to fit the pieces of the puzzle together within his mind.

The holographic monitor beeped behind him, but L hardly noticed. Raising the bird to chest height, L acknowledged him, "Is it because I noticed you when the others didn't?" Though the bird gaveno response, he seemed in agreement with L's deduction. Staring at the bird while raising him to eye level, L continued, "So that means you want to stay here then, right?" Still the bird gave no response, yet did not seem to object to the idea. L paused a moment before resuming, "Alright, I suppose that will be ok, but I have rules to be followed and I am very strict about them. It isn't too late to change your mind and pick someone else." A soft, but resolute chirp finalized the agreement.

Before L could continue, a voice interrupted, "Er, Ryuzaki… are you alright?"

Turning around while stuffing the bird, who objected with a squawk, beneath his loose shirt, L noticed a concerned general's face hovering above a metallic projector. Clasping the bird's beak shut, L replied, "I am quite alright, thank you."

The general's face searched the room, "I thought I heard you talking earlier…"

L vaguely remembered the metallic monitor beeping a while ago. A muffled shriek of anger passed through the cloth of his white, long-sleeved shirt while L replied, "I think you must be mistaken; there is no one in the room but myself."

The general paused, then responded, "Very well, what are your orders regarding Operation Final Checkmate?"

L hesitated, uncertain how to react. This is exactly what had been weighing so heavily upon his mind moments before noticing the bird on his windowpane. Pulling the collar of his shirt forward with his free hand, L peered at the blackbird beneath. Angered by L's bluntness, the bird glared back. The humorous look upon its face reminded L of all the other innocent gazes in the park below; sitting on benches or passing by unconcernedly. L briefly recalled a promise made earlier, _**I was the only man for the job then; I am the only one now. The game remains the same, and I must do what I must.**_

"Er… Ryuzaki, what are your orders regarding Operation Final Checkmate?"

Looking up from within his shirt, L saw the now deeply concerned expression upon the general's face. Then, as if nothing had occurred in the last couple of moments, L replied, "Clearance granted. Commence phase one."

The Austrian-Hungarian General glanced around the room one last time before disappearing into the projector. Pulling the bird out of his shirt, L chided the creature, "See what you've done, I hope you aren't always going to be this much trouble for me." With a 'that's what you get for stuffing me into your damn shirt' look on his face, the bird hobbled out of L's hand onto his shoulder.

Turning to face the window, they gazed at the streaming crowds of people below. He confided in his friend, "I'm afraid you've entered the battle on the losing side, little bird. I hope you know what you are doing."

7 7 7

"…88…89…" Now lying on his back, Light focussedall of his being into pulling his upper body weight to his neatly bent knees using only his abdominal muscles. More intensely than before, Light chastised himself for allowing his brain to delve so deeply into his unconscious rage. _**The one thing that separates me from all the criminals I have punished and will punish is my goodness. I cannot lose that, or else justice shall find me as well. Karma has a funny way of catching up to people who least expect it. **_Spiting his inner demons, Light regained his logical thinking. Still, he worried himself. _**Years ago, I would never have buried myself so deeply in emotion. This game cannot remain a stalemate forever; eventually one side must fail. What will win; my reason or madness?**_

As if in reply to his hypothetical pondering, an ominous sound resonated in the room's perfect acoustics; resembling the dying seconds of a saw blade whirring through empty space while still maintaining a hauntingly purposeful melody.

Light sat up, scanning the room out of alarm and curiosity. _**That sound… I've heard it before…**_ While Light searched his memory, a hiss broke the still silence. Moments later, a second one ensued. Realization dawned upon Light as images of his past flashed before his eyes; the dull thunk of the judge's gavel upon the dais; the feel of cold metal secured tightly to his wrists; and finally being dragged in chains across a long hallway beside criminals he longed desperately to eliminate. As he plunged deeper into memory, the hatred, rage, and evil lurking within him began to seep through to his consciousness. With each passing memory, Light began to resign to the darkness. Just as the candle of his righteousness began to flicker out, a third hiss filled the room and Light was thrown back into consciousness, gasping for breath. With each soothing breath, the chaos of his memories subsided. Closing his eyes, he visualized the chains being released from his arms and the self-sealing doors to his cell begin to shut. Apart from his heart's pounding, the final sound echoing throughout the room was the haunting melody of the cell sealing itself permanently. Light's eyes jarred open. _**But, if I am hearing it now, then that must mean…"**_

The answer to his thoughts became dramatically clear as the doors to his penitential prison began to retract. What seemed to be hundreds of laser tracers immediately locked onto his chest, ensuring his captivity. Light smiled to himself. _**So they haven't forgotten me yet.**_ As soldiers poured into the room, Light's smile increased. _**Humanity's insatiability for justice has brought them to their knees, and look how far they crawl.**_ Soon, Light would be surrounded completely, yet he no longer cared, nor noticed. Footsteps echoed throughout the cell and still his smile intensified. _**The childish years of Ryuzaki's justice have finally come to an end, and the people still thirst for the blood of their foe. They long for the age of Kira to return, and I will humbly oblige their call.**_ Gazing heavenward, he whispered to no noticeable figure, "Bring it on."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Alright, there's a couple of things I would like to say. Firstly, I apologise for taking so long to post this next chapter. There has been alot going on for me this last month, so I have had to put off my editing for awhile. Thank you for being so patient; I hope you find this chapter well worth the wait. Secondly, as a project for myself a little while ago, I decided I would try to make a 'promotional trailer' for my FanFiction story. If you would like to see it (and I would appreciate it if you would check it out), it is titled 'Final Checkmate- FanFiction AMV (Requiem for a Tower)' and made by 'shizuk3saXstargaz3r'. Hope you enjoy! And finally, up until this point, I have tried to make my story stay as true as possible to the Gundam 00 plot line. Unfortunately, I have realized that this is an impossible task, seeing as I have now added the two most interesting elements of my story; Light and L. Therefore, if the back plot of my story interests you, I would highly recommend you check out the Anime series Gundam 00. And if it doesn't, you should try it anyway :). Without any further ado...

CHAPTER THREE

The mechanical whir of an automatic door sliding shut resonated softly behind him, and for the first time in what seemed an eternity, Yagami Light felt the gentle caress of a cool wind's touch. The inescapable void that had clutched so harshly upon his chest was finally lifted; fresh air replaced its sterile, oxygenated clone, and the thousands of heartbeats surrounding him were not echoes of his own. Yet the magnificence of the moment was lost; a single piece in the jigsaw of life was being restrained. That restraint came in the form of musty burlap, stifling his vision and hindering the world's sweet fragrance. _**Like a caged bird,**_ he thought half humorously- half sourly, _**knowing that freedom is just outside of reach and unable to do anything about it.**_

His thoughts were interrupted by the cold muzzle of a gun, shoving him face first into the back of a car, and a sadistic, "Move it!"

Then, the machine was removed just as abruptly while another man, _**obviously superior,**_ ordered, "That is the last time you will treat the prisoner in such a disrespectful manner, or you'll join him."

"Why does it matter how we treat him, sir? He's probably just another drug-head, has been bailed out by his buddies."

The second voice did not respond immediately, then came quietly, but firmly, "He is no 'drug-head has been', Lieutenant; this prisoner has been labelled as lethal and extremely dangerous. According to Number One's report to all officiating officers, he does not even exist; am I clear?"

Eavesdropping on their every word, Light couldn't help but smile. _**Doesn't even exist, eh? They don't even know who they're dealing with? Marvellous, how absolutely marvellous… **_The second voice continued as before, "Now, you've been assigned, by Number One himself I might add, to escort the prisoner to the checkpoint personally and are advised to do so with extreme caution. Once there, Alpha, Bravo, and Omega teams will be there to intercept. Number One has requested that Rene be your driver. One last thing…"

Light strained to hear the last part, which had been lowered to a dull whisper, "I have no idea why he is so important, but Number One has made it clear that the prisoner must make it to the checkpoint. How he arrives is of no concern to him; only that he does. My suggestion, treat him with respect, and leave the canvas bag and handcuffs on at all times. Do you understand?"

"Affirmative. I will not let fail you Captain."

Light smiled, _**Unfortunately for you, it is your destiny to fail. I will make sure of that.**_

"I'm sure you won't, Lieutenant, I'm sure you won't. May God be with you."

"Yes-sir!"

Footsteps ended the conversation, and Light found himself accompanied in the back. A French accent called from the front, "Where to, Monsieur?"

"To the checkpoint, if you would Rene. And make it quick, please." He was unable to keep his terror out of his voice for the latter, causing his sentence to tremble.

"Oui Monsieur- double time, as you say."

In the silence of the strange car's motion, Light gathered his thoughts and, after calculating his odds, inquired, "Hey guard." No response, "Hey guard!"

When silence followed the second time, he continued, "Judging by your response, I take it you're the talkative type."

Light carried on when the silence deepened, "No matter, I shall assume your answer, you being the witty type as well, was, 'My name is not guard, you dumbass, now shut up.' To which I will reply, 'My name is Hideki Ryuga, what is yours?' Which you politely respond with…"

Light felt the guard shuffle uncomfortably nearby, "Matt, my name is Matt. Now if you don't mind…"

"Matt you say? Short for Matthew no doubt; noble, strong, resilient Matthew- your father's name as well, I suppose?"

"Y-yes it was, how did…"

"…I know?" Light chuckled, "I could tell by the importance you placed on that single syllable that it was a name you held with pride, therefore it had to have significant meaning to you." he stroked his canvas covered chin, "Actually that makes a lot of sense now. Your father, he was a commander, or at least higher ranking officer, wasn't he?"

"Well, as a matter of fact…"

"And," Light continued, "Since you carry his name, your greatest aspiration in life is to follow in his footsteps and carry that name with even greater pride than you already do. Judging by the strength of your tones, warmth of your personality, and air of authority, I almost believe that you already have."

"Well, you see…"

"Bear with me for one more minute, Matt, I've always found that thinking out loud permits a person to discover the truth for themselves." Light cleared his throat, "It is unfortunate, but you are not yet a commanding officer, are you? No, otherwise you would not be the one transporting another lonely bum to some distant location so others may make a decision you are more than capable of making. Am I right?"

Matt's quiet response was enough, "Jesus, who are you?"

Light chuckled heartily again before solemnly responding, "Just Hideki Ryuga, friend, nothing more. It has been awhile since I have had civilized conversation, so please pardon my behaviour, but I feel that I understand you better than you may know. Perhaps fate conspired to put us both in the back of this car, who really knows? What I do know is that it is an utter shame that your superiors do not see what is clearly obvious. You have the potential to become a powerful commander, Matt."

The silence was enough for Light, who relished this moment of victory. _**Vanity and compassion; such simple tools with such simple names, yet able to undo humanity itself. Matt, you poor fool; you are doomed to be undone by this moment in history.**_ "I do not mean to make you uncomfortable Matt, though I understand your reluctance to speak. This was not the conversation you were expecting to have, was it?"

This time the answer was clear, despite being nearly beneath his breath, "Not even close."

Light responded kindly, "To be honest, neither did I. Perhaps in a different life; at a different time in a different place, we probably could've been friends. But," He motioned with his shackles, "I am your prisoner and you are my escort, and it cannot be so, can it?"

Matt seemed to be collecting his thoughts, "Tell me Ryuga, exactly why were you in that godforsaken place?"

Light sighed heavily, "Matt, my friend, you wouldn't believe me if I told you; it is not a story unlike your own.

"In my time, the world was tearing itself apart, and my Father was trying to deal with these new problems using the old methods of the justice system. Needless to say, nothing was being done.

"It's funny, I always wanted to be just like my Dad, much like you, but then I saw the truth. My Father's justice was accomplishing nothing, and the world continued to drive itself to hell. One day I realized I had been gifted with the ability to change the world, so I set off on a mission to save what good was left from the darkness. And, believe it or not, it was actually working; I was influencing change greater than any other before me."

"So what happened?"

"Well, like I said before, my methods were not exactly, how do you say, 'approved' by people who followed the old methods of justice. But it was my results that mattered, they just couldn't see that. Either way, at the end of it all, the old justice won and I was locked away for life."

Another silence followed, but rather than the awkwardness of before, it held and air of awe and bewilderment. Light's triumph beneath the veil was almost too much for him to conceal. "Ah, but don't trouble yourself with problems of my past, I have had a lot of time to think about it and I know in my heart that if I had been given my chance, the world would have become a better place. Don't let that happen to you, Matt; never let them take that away from you. You have more potential for greatness than I ever had, I can hear in your voice the passion you conceal from the world. Your time will come, I promise you that. Mine however," he paused, "mine has long since passed."

Sympathy flowed through Matt's words, "Don't say that, you still have time. Things have changed; you'll see. All you have to do is tell my superiors what you've told me, and they will understand you."

Light smirked and replied warmly, "You are too kind, but I know my destiny, and it cannot be changed. Justice may have been corrupted by bureaucracy, but I can tell you have not yet, my friend; I hope you never will. Can I- ask you something?"

"What?"

"After all these long years, I have learned that while I tried to rid the world of evil, I failed to see the beauty in it. Now that I face my impending doom, I realize I may never get the chance to appreciate what I never could before. Today is my last chance; once your superiors are finished, I will never be needed again, and what is left of me will rot away in a cell for all of eternity. If all that I have done until now was for naught, I have but one dying wish- to see the world in a new light. Could you give this lifeless soul the grace to look one last time upon the sacred ground humanity is fortunate enough to call home? Can you bring meaning to my meaningless existence?"

There was a long pause. Light delicately answered, "It's just as I thought," finishing in the most sincere voice he could muster, "Do not trouble yourself with the ponderings of a relic. Matt, my friend, my desires should not outweigh your orders. I truly do hope your talents are given the chance to blossom; I just wish I could be there to see it happen."

Matt hesitated, "Jesus man, what am I supposed to say to that? I mean, I really want to say yes but- well, it's not that I don't want to, I just- can't, I'm so sorry, I really want to…"

Light interrupted, "No, my friend, you don't need to explain yourself. It was stupid to ask in the first place; of course you can't." Light triumphed internally, "I thank you for your kindness."

This time the hesitation lasted only seconds before the man nearly exploded with compassion, "Oh, to hell with it! Here, let me help you with that…"

Light felt the burlap rising; its rough texture scratched his face. First, the suffocating scent was lifted, revealing the Earth's fragrant aroma; then came the light. Dazzling beams of energy shone in every direction, warming his face and blinding him temporarily. After blinking several times, everything came into focus and he could hardly believe his eyes. Sunlight glowed upon the land like the gift from the heavens it was, radiating all within its path and casting long shadows behind it. It seemed to be exactly how he remembered, or at least what he imagined he remembered. The moment was the happiest of his life; even the tears streaming down his face were not subject to the illusion he had weaved seconds ago, though it had the same effect on Matt.

_**Focus,**_ his mind told him, _**you are not free yet, and this is your only window of opportunity.**_ Trying to get past the wonder of what was around him, he looked everywhere. Up ahead, the traffic was thick and a green light was becoming stale. Rene signalled to avoid the bulk of it in the furthest lane right. In fact, the vehicle itself was not the police issue he had become used to, with the sunroof opened widely to provide a comfortable breeze on warm days like this one. The 'approaching' building looked comfortable, yet quaint. Not unlike apartments in his past, balconies stretched invitingly over the traffic to provide a view of the landscape other than the monotonous tar below. Light judged the weight of his shackles carefully to avoid attention, and found that with enough force they would stretch to shoulder width.

Turning towards Matt, while pointing excitedly out the side window, he exclaimed, "Oh my god, would you look at that!"

While Matt searched for the unknown anomaly, Light reached forward and smashed his head into the bullet proof glass. While Matt clutched his face in agony, Light forced the shackles apart and gripped both head rests in front of him. Swinging his lower body skyward like a gymnast on the double bars, he propelled himself vertically through the open sunroof.

As he had calculated earlier, once on the roof, the car had come to a complete stop at the lights, which now turned green. Using the momentum of the vehicles stopping and starting, he transformed the kinetic energy of the car into fuel for his jump. Though his hands missed, the shackles attaching his wrists together caught the outstretched balcony and Light pulled himself up into the unoccupied space. Turning around, he nearly laughed at their incompetence, when he noticed something; all of the vehicles had stopped below and the light was no longer changing. From across the street, armed soldiers were now marching directly towards Light's building.

_**Shit! What now?**_ Glancing up, he noticed a fire escape hanging from the roof. Instantly, he rushed into the empty hallway and pounded the elevator key. At the same time the elevator door slid open, footsteps began to resonate within the hall. Light bounded into the elevator and frantically pushed the 'close door' key.

"Freeze…" an officer exclaimed the second the doors shut, which followed closely by three bullet shaped indents in the plated steel. He pounded the 'basement' key with all his might, jamming it into place and preventing it from lighting up. After setting a ceiling tile out of place, he crawled into the elevator shaft above. Kicking the circuit board below caused the button to pop back out, instantly lighting it up and seemingly sending the elevator, as well as Light, into the waiting arms of the officers below. But, as he had calculated, while the cabin began its descent into the shaft, a counter weight rose upwards at a much faster pace. After knocking the ceiling tile back and looping his handcuffs around the weight, Light shot skyward while the officers trailed the blinking LED display into the basement.

Light could've laughed;_** By the time they realized where I've gone, it will already be too late.**_

Greeting his presence at the peak of the climb was a welcoming ventilation shaft, whose embrace Light readily accepted. Crawling on hands and knees, he followed the curvy contours of the second shaft until he approached a grate. Just as he was prepared to pop the grate out of position, the sounds of hushed conversation pierced the echoing container.

"We've lost him sir; the boys downstairs have examined the cabin and found absolutely nothing. He's like a ghost, sir…"

"Nonsense, the man has the same flesh and blood as you and I. Keep searching, I'll find the bastard myself if I have to."

_**They certainly are efficient,**_ Light thought pointedly,_** but incompetent nonetheless.**_ Continuing his trek led him to a second grate, which dropped into an unlit room.

Removing the grate, Light descended without a sound and stealthily searched it. Though temporarily blinded by the lack of light, he couldn't help but notice his obvious lighthouse; a glowing, neon 'fire escape' sign. Starting towards it, Light mused out loud, "That was almost too easy…"

No sooner had he spoken, than the glow was extinguished and darkness engulfed him. Despite his heart's pounding, Light heard a familiar voice inquire, "Going somewhere, Light-kun?"

Instantly, the room ignited in searing incandescent light and Light became aware of an entire police force surrounding him; snipers eyed him carefully at the back.

_**What in the name of… **_a door opening behind him interrupted his train of thought. Turning to face the intruder, Light came face to face with Matt. Crimson stained and watery eyed, he clutched his nose while marching to the center of the room where Light stood. As if nothing had happened between them, Matt saluted the front of the room with his 'free' hand, "Mission complete, Number One. The package has successfully cleared the checkpoint." With that, Matt turned on his heel and fell back into rank.

"Number One…"Light pondered aloud, suddenly remembering the curious voice that had spoken in the darkness. _**Light-kun, **_he had called him. _**Only one person in history had ever used his name in such a flamboyant fashion, but that was impossible, it couldn't be…**_

Facing the front of the room for the first time, he noticed a swivelling recliner in the center of the ranks, turned away from him. As it slowly rotated, Light felt his heart sink deep into his stomach.

With a teacup held closely to his chest, just above his knees, and a blackbird resting loyally on his shoulder, L, the world's greatest detective, calmly stated, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever make it, Light-kun." His lips curled victoriously, "I trust your trip was pleasant?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Firstly, I would like to apologise to my readers for the excruciatingly long wait between chapters. Between edits and homework, I've had trouble finding the time to finish it. Thank you for your patience, it is greatly appreciated. Secondly, I don't know if in this next semester my schoolwork will be any easier, so I wish to apologise in advance. I will do my best to write as much as I can, whenever I can, but that is about all I can say. Again, thanks for your support and your patience. With that said, here's...

CHAPTER FOUR

Thousands of miles away, on an island unnoticed by the rest of the world, the heart of a forest stirred. A deep rumble penetrated the eerie silence of the jungle's womb, much like a docile volcano once inspired. Activated by an unknown wireless encryption, two enormous metal containers slowly engaged. As they began to unfasten, the head of a Mobile Suit gleamed in the sunlight, and within it, a pilot shifted.

Brushing his dark brown hair from his face, the pilot spoke emotionlessly, "Engaging GN particle generator, priority Setsuna F. Seiei." A microphone slipped back into the curvy contours of the cockpit, and a flash of light impaired his vision. Upon vocal and retinal verification, the Mobile Suit rose from the depths of the horizontal container towards a vertical take-off position, almost as if set upon a hinge.

Nearby, another Mobile Suit was similarly involved in the initiation process; its earthy luster camouflaged in the dense foliage behind. Via com-link, a metallic voice rang out, "Container open! Container open!"

A holographic screen blinked in his peripheral. Glancing at it, Setsuna noticed a familiar orb-shaped pet within the other cockpit. Floating aimlessly, the forever smiling robot flapped its 'ears' at Setsuna. Smiling, the other pilot answered, "Yes, Haro, we are ready to go." The pilots' eyes met through the link, "Ready Setsuna?"

"Affirmative," he replied.

"Mission! Mission!"

"Gundam Meister Lockon Stratos preparing Gundam Dynames for take-off."

Setsuna stared straight ahead, "Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei ready for take-off; Gundam Exia, initiating mission."

In a brilliant flash of light, both Gundams disappeared into the horizon, leaving behind a fading trail of glittering particles.

C * B

Cupping his tea carefully in his hands, so as to avoid another 'tea-loss incident', L watched in slight humor as Light's facial expression morphed from surprise, to shock, wonder (or was it awe?), and finally pure rage before settling back into that unnaturally emotionless face of stone. _**The last,**_ L shivered internally,_** worries me the most. After all these years, he can still conceal his emotions? How troublesome this is turning out to be…**_He took a sip of tea, "Nothing to say, Light-kun?"

Light remained stony; "When did I ever have anything to say to you, Ryuzaki?"

Though unintentionally, Matt mumbled nearby, "Light-kun? Ryu-zaki?"

Turning to face Matt, L softly ordered, "Matt-san, would you kindly remove those shackles and replace them with proper restraints?"

"Yes-sir!" Stepping out of formation, he approached Light and inquired, "Request permission to engage the prisoner in conversation."

L drank more of his tea, "By all means Lieutenant, you don't need to ask."

Grasping Light's wrists within his blood-stained hands, Matt forced a key into each keyhole and hung the empty shackles onto his outstretched arm. Upon removing his restraints, every firearm rose to chest-level. Slipping a strange looking gun out of his belt, Matt pulled Light's arm closer to him, and aimed it directly into his forearm. "Please remain still," he cautioned, "this may hurt a little…"

"Do I have any choice?" Light mumbled under his breath. Within a split second of squeezing the trigger, a strange, metallic capsule was injected into his arm, lodged deeply within his bone-marrow. Pulling the gun away, Matt asked, "Ryuga, why did you call Number One 'Ryuzaki'?"

Choking on his tea, L blurted, "Lieutenant, what did you just call the prisoner?" Perched upon his shoulder, the blackbird ruffled its feathers.

Facing L, he replied, "Ryuga, sir. He told me his name was Hideki Ryuga, is that a problem?"

L drank deeply from his tea, smiling beneath its contents. Memories washed over him as L remembered their first encounter many years ago, _**That was my first alias, wasn't it you sneaky bastard… **_"No lieutenant that is not a problem. I just expected something more- original from our friend 'Ryuga'."

Interrupting, Light spoke, "Funny, I could say the same for you, 'Number One'," the last word rolling off his tongue venomously.

Behind L, a voice rang out, "Herr Ryuzaki…"

Turning to face the man, he sighed, "Yes general, what is it?"

Maintaining an air of command, he spoke; "It is of little importance, but I feel that since the prisoner has been successfully apprehended, we should continue with the mission, rather than this conversation."

L took another drink of his tea. _**Get a hold of yourself, Lawliet…**_ Sighing again, he monotonously replied, "Yes, you are right General. You may dismiss your men; my profound thanks to the League goes with them."

After a short, guttural command, the general's men surrounding Light turned and filed out of the room; leaving the space empty, except for Matt.

L focused his attention on him, "You may leave as well Lieutenant. Your presence in this mission was irreplaceable. Please send my regards to the AEU for recommending you; we may require your assistance in the future."

Turning on his heel, Matt walked across the room and rested his blood-caked hands upon the exquisite double door handles. After Matt hesitantly shut the door behind him, L addressed Light, "I'm afraid time is against us once again, old friend." He gestured towards the generals standing behind him, "Proper introductions shall be made later, do not worry, but for now I say this; there is time enough to answer one of your questions, but only one. So," L took another draught of his tea, "what is it you wish to know?"

7 7 7

The ocean became a blur beneath them, as the Mobile Suits raced towards their destination. Programming his course into the mainframe, Setsuna settled comfortably into his seat. A strange calm overtook him when there was nothing but Exia between him, the sea, and the sky. Setsuna recalled the first time he crossed paths with a Gundam; Heart throbbing fear, the lingering sweetness of death, and flashes of light followed closely by the metallic ping of ammunition meeting dirt and stone overwhelmed his senses. That rifle acted as an extension of his body then; much like Exia did now.

"Setsuna, are you alright?"

He glanced at the holographic monitor, to find his commander staring back, "Fine. What are the co-ordinates?"

Brushing back her long, dark hair, Sumeragi continued, "Exia and Dynames, you are to continue your present course until Gundams Virtue and Kyrios sync by '6° 54′ 0″ North, 79° 54′ 0″ East', where you will execute the mission as previously discussed. Do you comply?"

"Affirmative, Exia out." The hologram fizzled out, replaced immediately by another.

"Setsuna! Setsuna!"

"What do you think, Setsuna?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two Mobile Suits approaching them; both expelling brilliant particles of light behind them, syncing their flight patterns to his own. He replied, "I think it's about time the world paid for its crimes."

On the horizon, the edges of Ceylon Island rippled like a mirage. He closed the com-link, _**The time has finally come, Gundam.**_

C * B

"Th-three hundred years?!"

Light gaped incredulously across the room while L lightly sipped his tea. "Yes, three hundred long years, old friend." He took another sip, "I cannot even begin to explain to you all that has occurred, but know this; the world is no longer the simple place we once knew. In order for you to fully comprehend what you have missed, I have prepared…"

Suddenly, an alarm rang out, flooding the room in violent crimson, screeching warningly like the blackbird was now. A tech boy burst through the double doors. Pausing only to push up his glasses, he gasped, "Four Mobile Suits have been spotted off the Coast of Ceylon Island; Mobile Suits trailing radioactive particles!"

"Celestial Being." The Hungarian general breathed.

L stirred his tea, "So they've taken the bait," He set his tea down on a nearby tray, "Alright, let's get moving people. I want audio, visual, thermal, everything." Instantly, people darted around the room in complete chaos, "Sampson, I want you to lead the unit; find out every possible thing there is to know about these Gundams. I want to be an expert on the subject by tonight."

"Yes-sir!" The tech boy exclaimed, dashing out the door as quickly as he came.

"Meaning no disrespect, Number _**One**_," the last word rolling off Light's tongue as if poison on his lips, "but shouldn't one know their own enemies before meeting them on the battlefield?"

L smiled condescendingly, "Oh, but we do. Celestial Being believes they are intervening in a timeless religious squabble that has finally come to arms after centuries of covert assassinations. And though these opposing fanatics do face each other now, it is not a result of religious conflict."

"You mean…"

"That is correct." L leaned back into his swiveling recliner, "I am simply setting the stage, and their intervention will be my performance. They caught me by surprise last time; now I will return the favour. We know that they wish to eliminate any and every act of conflict by direct intervention, and I want to know what they are capable of. For now, the only way to do so is to observe them without allowing them to know they are being observed…"

"Sir," another tech boy crowed, "visuals are being transmitted and the download is nearly complete. We will be live in 30 seconds."

L turned to face Light, "We will continue this later. Right now, just sit back and observe."

L rotated in his chair to face a humming computer screen being fired up by the alarm. _**See for yourself just how much this little world really has changed,**_ L nearly added, but concealed behind a sip of tea.


End file.
